Camino a la Felicidad
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: El camino hacía la felicidad puede muchas veces ser extremadamente largo y doloroso. Pero nunca es eterno, siempre llegas a ella. Eso lo puedo asegurar Yo, que sobreviví esa travesía, Sora Takenouchi.


**¡Hola! Cómo están, espero que muy bien. Bueno es mi primera vez con un Taiora, me presento. Soy Sakura Tachikawa y creo que generalmente soy conocida en los Mimatos… pero siempre tienen incluidos Takari y Taiora.**

**Este caso precisamente tal vez sea algo raro para aquellos lectores que no leyeron mi fic Mimato "Alquiler" este fic es una especie de Omake que hice especialmente para una gran amiga que esta cumpliendo años hoy. Espero que sea de su completo agrado.**

**Si leen esto y Alquiler llama su atención, están cordialmente invitados a leerla, la encontrarán en mi perfil. **

**Ahora la dedicatoria, Dani!, ami querida. Espero que te guste mi pequeño y humilde obsequio de cumpleaños a la distancia. Agradezco poder volver a poder desearte un feliz cumpleaños y que nuestra amistad se haya mantenido ya más de un año y espero que sigan aumentando. Me siento feliz, honrada y agradecida de ser tu amiga ya que eres una gran mujer y una gran escritora pero sobre todo una gran amiga. Gracias por apoyarme siempre con mis "dramas", Que a partir de este cumpleaños todo sea felicidad y Dios te bendiga. Te quiero amiga =)**

**PD: Feliz Día a todas vuestras madres queridos lectores.**

**Camino a la Felicidad.**

Sin duda, el clima estaba de mi lado. La cálida brisa primaveral presagiaba que el verano se acercaba en la concurrida ciudad de Londres. El sol estaba presente sin molestar en exceso, era un hermoso día del mes de Mayo el que se vivía en la ciudad. Un día de mucho significado mundialmente.

Especialmente para mí.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que esté contigo?

Escucho que Taichi, quien ahora es mi esposo, me pregunta y mira preocupado. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo que significa todo aquello que se estaba dando ese día y quería estar conmigo.

-Estaré bien, lo prometo.-Traté de tranquilizarle con una sonrisa conciliadora, sin embargo, no pareció convencido.-Necesito hacer esto sola.-Aseguré.

Después de todo, dos años de terapia no podían irse al trasto así como así. Mi psicóloga me permitió hacer esto y si quiero seguir adelante con esa maravillosa segunda oportunidad que la vida me dio tengo que poder hacerlo sin mirar atrás y reprochármelo.

Y para eso necesito estar sola.

-De acuerdo, pero estaré cerca.-Advirtió mi marido con ese deje infantil que tanto le caracteriza.-Una llamada y estaré contigo en menos de lo que dices mi nombre.-Prometió tomándome por mis delgados hombros. Es increíble lo irónica que puede ser la vida, recuerdo que cuando le conocí su infantilismo era lo que más me enervaba y cuando acepté que lo amaba resultó ser lo que más me gustaba de él.

-Lo tendré presente.-Fingí estar fastidiada.-Pero si no lo hago, que es lo más posible, recógeme en dos horas.-Literalmente se lo ordené, total, siempre me repite que aunque sea mandona o "enojona", sabía que no iba con esa intención.

Aún así me miro con reprobación.

-Nada más no se te ocurra fugarte con algún sexi fotógrafo, excesivamente apuesto.-Ahora él se burlaba pagándose de si mismo.

-No, lamentablemente me tocó terminar con uno de los pocos fotógrafos comunes y corrientes.

-Entiendo cómo se siente, a mi me toco casarme con una diseñadora amargada y vieja.

Eso por poco y me saca de mis cabales, pero igual que siempre, lo supe disimular perfectamente.

-Yo empiezo a dudar de la sexualidad de mi esposo.

-Eso no es lo que escucho, gritas, en la noche.

La persona que dijo eso de que la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena. Seguramente nunca tuvo la dicha de quedarse con la última palabra en una batalla verbal entre Taichi y ella.

Y al igual que siempre el uno cedía ante el otro y calmábamos nuestros semblantes.

-Estaré bien, en serio y sabes a la perfección que esto tengo que hacerlo sola.

-De acuerdo, recuerda que te amo.-Me dijo y abrió sus brazos atrayéndome a ellos para abrazarme.-Y mucho.

-Yo también.-Contesté desde el fondo de mi corazón-Gracias por entenderme y dejarme hacer esto sola.

Es que, Taichi era un ser único. Aunque nunca lo escuchará de mis labios.

En el sentido de que quién más me hubiera aceptado y no sólo eso, el apoyo incondicional que me dio a lo largo del tratamiento y terapia era algo invaluable. Él era mi boya, el único motivo por el cual no me he ahogado en las aguas negras que eran mi vida anteriormente.

-Sí, ¿estás lista?-Preguntó mirándome seriamente para luego dar una fugaz mirada al interior de nuestro vehículo, donde en los asientos de atrás yacía un cartón de tamaño normal el cual no me había atrevido a cargar hasta esos momentos.

Inhalo profundamente para luego exhalar lentamente y mirar fijamente al mi esposo.

-Lista.-Confirmo segura, estirando los brazos. A pesar de, que en mi estomago algo se estrujó y sentí descomunales ganas de devolver el desayuno.

Taichi asintió y con delicadeza sacó la cajita del coche y la extendió a mis brazos para encontrarme recibiéndola con extremo cuidado y delicadeza y no era para menos, lo que contenía esa caja era de lejos lo más importante en mi vida.

-Nos vemos.-Se despidió mi fotógrafo metiéndose al coche, mientras le despedía con la mano.

-Adiós.-Susurro observando hasta que el coche rojo desapareció y de repente me encontré en la soledad deseada.

Una vez que me constaté de ello, entré en pánico.

Un ataque de ansiedad no se hizo esperar, mis trémulas y nerviosas manos temblaban ante el contacto con la caja. Deseé gritar con todas mis fuerzas que Taichi volviese, a pesar de eso, me contuve. Nada tendría sentido si no lo hacia sola por lo que con toda mi fuerza de voluntad saqué la urna.

Me vi obligada a alejar un poco la caja sorprendida por el repentino cese de la fresca brisa. Con poca delicadeza tomé asiento en sobre el verde pasto y coloqué la urna enfrente. No sé cuánto tiempo habré estado en esa posición, únicamente contemplando el objeto, deseando internamente que me hablara a pesar de estar consciente que eso, era imposible.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Por fin me decido y aclarando mi garganta le hablo a la pequeña y delicada caja de madera, tallada elegantemente en fuerte roble. Nunca habría escatimado gastos en ella.

-Te extrañé muchísimo.-Susurro acercándome al objeto.-Mi pequeñito…-No puedo evitar que traicioneras lágrimas empezaran a caer por mis mejillas y acariciase la parte superior de la madera con sumo cuidado.

Es que, dentro de esa ostentosa urna descansaban las cenizas del que sería mi amado primer, único y último hijo.

-Lamento haber estado lejos de ti tanto tiempo, por favor, no creas que te he olvidado. Eres ser que más amé en la vida a pesar de haberte llevado en mi vientre por escasos tres meses. Cuando tu vida se me fue de las manos, cuando te fallé y no pude hacer nada por evitar que muriese. Cómo podía olvidar eso si aún tengo pesadillas de aquella fatídica noche. Aquella noche, que la vida te arrancó de mis entrañas y contigo se fueron mis sueños, esperanzas y mi amor por tu padre.

Regresé siete años en el pasado para recordar eso.

-No fue fácil superarlo e incluso actualmente puedo asegurar que nunca te dejará atrás, no podría. Me costó un año de terapia psicológica, lograr que entendiera que lo que pasó estuvo fuera de nuestros límites y que tenía que seguir adelante.

Que la culpa no era de nadie, que las disposiciones de Dios no se pueden discutir y que él había decidido llevarte a su lado a pesar de no haber nacido aún, sin importarle dejarme vacía por dentro.

Que ahora estás en un lugar mejor, donde velas por la felicidad de tus papis, felicidad que nos llegó hasta hace poco.

Luego de toda esa locura con el Alquiler, el cual no resultó precisamente como esperaba.

Empecé a narrarle lo ocurrido durante el alquiler, explicándoselo meticulosamente como si fuese un niño quien está delante de mí.

-En un principio, todo era rabia y resentimiento. No podía perdonar que Yamato haya podido seguir con su vida felizmente, que a pesar de que no te quiso tener en un principio, fuese bendecido con tres hijos que cría junto con Mimi cuando, él me había negado la posibilidad de ser madre nuevamente; la envidia y los celos me carcomían por dentro, celos que malinterpreté creyendo que eran porque esa mujer me estaba quitando a tu padre. Pero no, eran por el hecho de que Mimi si podía tener hijos mientras yo no.

Luego de entender que estaba mal culpar únicamente a tu papá de lo ocurrido, fue la peor parte. Puesto que llegué a la errónea conclusión de que la culpable de lo ocurrido era yo. Tenía dinero para salir adelante sin Yamato y tal vez no debí darle tamaña noticia mientras manejaba la moto con copas encima, en fin. Concluí que la culpa era únicamente mía.

Y sólo ahora, que puedo perdonarme a sí misma y a Yamato por lo que te pasó es que tengo la dicha de tenerte entre mis brazos nuevamente hijito querido.

Quise ponerme de pié con el recuerdo de mi no nato hijo en los brazos, pero se percaté que un sobre yacía en el interior de la caja, delicadamente lo tomé y al ver que era dirigida para mi la leí.

Tengo que admitir que era una carta de quien menos me hubiese esperado.

-Papi escribió…

"_Sora,_

_Primero que nada, déjame saludarte y enviarte mis, sinceros mejores deseos en tu estancia en Europa._

_No pretendo molestarte mucho con esta misiva. Sin embargo, es algo que siento, le debo al recuerdo del amor que un día nos tuvimos y a la memoria de nuestro hijo. _

_No quisiera que pensases por ningún motivo que si te entregué sus restos es porque nunca le quise o porque ahora que tengo a mis hijos me he olvidado de él._

_Nunca podría ni quiero hacerlo. Para mí él siempre será mi primer hijo y Mimi está de acuerdo conmigo en que a su debido tiempo, nuestros hijos sepan de su existencia._

_Si me desprendí de él es porque sé que tú mereces tenerlo a tu lado más que yo y hagas lo que hagas con sus cenizas no cambiará mis pensamientos al respecto._

_Tal vez nunca logre ni logres perdonarme completamente por lo que hice. Sé que muchas veces pensaste que no lo quería, pero no es así. Aunque, debo admitir que ahora que soy padre nuevamente, puedo sentir con mayor fuerza la perdida de nuestro hijo._

_Siempre será mi hijo y le quiero como tal._

_Suerte…_

_Atentamente…_

_Yamato Ishida."_

-Papá dice que te quiere. Él está muy bien, dice que no te ha olvidado y que le platicará de ti a tus hermanos.

No pretenderé haber esperado esa misiva. Nunca esperé recibir nada de Yamato luego de firmar los papeles del divorcio. Sin embargo, esas palabras me reconfortaron bastante. Fue bueno saber que Yamato consideraba a nuestro hijo como el primero y luego a sus trillizos, si mal no recuerdo.

-Tienes tres hermanos, hijos de tu padre. Se llaman Aoshi, Kiyoshi y Takara. Con ellos tú nombre ya cobró significado, Ichigo*.

Había decidido que mi hijo se llamaría así, porque presentía que sería hombrecito además que sería el primero de muchos hijos por venir, por eso su nombre.

-Tú sabes, cuanto te quiero.-Platico con la caja logrando ponerme de pie finalmente.-Que no hay un solo pensamiento en mi vida que no esté dirigido a ti. Pero ya es hora que te deje ir y descansar totalmente. Seguramente estás cansado de las preocupaciones que tu papá y yo te hemos producido. Pero ya estamos bien, él con Mimi y yo con Taichi.

Se acerca el momento definitivo, inhalo fuertemente y acerco la urna con los restos de mi hijo a mi pecho y lo estrecho con fuerza depositando un amoroso beso sobre él.

-Te amo.-Aseguré.-Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

De repente el viento hace bailar mi corto cabello y entiendo eso como un mensaje de que ya era hora. Como si fuese una tirita abrí la tapa de la urna, avancé hasta la cima de la colina y dejé volar sus cenizas. De manera rápida pero igual dolorosa.

-Aquí descansarás tranquilo.-Giro a mi derecha y encuentro la simbólica tumba al ras del césped.

"Ichigo Ishida Takenouchi

Bien amado hijo"

No podía más, era mucho para un solo día. Ya lo había hecho, pero las fuerzas empezaron a fallarme y empecé a caer. Pero, nunca toqué el piso puesto que unos fuertes brazos atraparon mi cuerpo antes de caer.

-¿Estás bien?

Taichi me habló, sonaba angustiado.

-Si, cansada nada más.-Aseguré.

-Ichigo estará feliz, por ti y por su padre.

-Lo sé…-Regresó a verlo y me mira con reprobación, seguramente por sus ojos rojos o hinchados.

-Quita esa cara que deberías estar feliz.

Eso era una locura.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esto.-Dijo con triunfo extendiendo un papel delante de mis ojos.

-No puede ser.-Alcanzó a musitar.

-Lo es.-Dijo sonriente.-Parece que ahora los Ishida Tachikawa no serán los únicos hermanitos de Ichigo, sino también los Yagami Takenouchi.

Por fin habían aceptado nuestra solicitud de adopción y oficialmente éramos los orgullosos padres de cuatro jovencitos.

No pude evitar lanzarme a su cuello y besarlo con todo el amor que le tenía mesclado con la alegría de saber que por fin nuestra petición de adopción fue aceptada.

-Sabía que eso te alegraría.-Taichi comentó satisfecho.-Ahora vámonos, hay que darle la noticia a los demonios.

-Si.-Volví a la realidad por un momento y regresé a ver a la tumba de mi hijo.-Adiós, mi pequeño angelito.

Una cálida brisa me envolvió, a pesar de que escuché que Taichi se quejaba por el frío, para mí, fue la brisa más cálida que he sentido en la vida.

-Por cierto Sora, feliz día de las madres.

Me susurró mi esposo abrazándome por los hombros para abrigarme y juntos emprendimos camino a nuestra felicidad.

**Fin.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Reviews?**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, a aquellos que leyeron Alquiler ahí está lo ocurrido con Sora y Tai y a los que no, me conformo con que lo hayan entendido o les entrase la curiosidad por leer mis historias. Donde siempre encontrarán mimato, taiora y takari.**

**Gracias por leer y espero recibir vuestros RR, miren que si son lindos conmigo les daré un Omake de Takari.**

**Reitero mis buenos deseos para ti Dani, espero que te haya gustado y que Sora siga siendo tu personaje favorito, aunque la haya puesto muy vulnerable :D Esperaré ansiosa tu comentario.**

**Y bueno, hoy sean lindos con sus mamis miren que ellas lo dan todo por nosotros y lo merecen por ser el ser más puro y noble del planeta. **

**FELIZ DÍA A TODAS LAS MADRES!**


End file.
